No Harm, No respawn
by GypsyPendragon
Summary: The mercs working for R.E.D know that every day they'll probably run out there and die again and again. That's no big deal though; theyve got respawn to rely on. Dying doesnt get a second thought. But when Engineer suddenly says that the entirety of respawn isnt working anymore, and they still have to go out and die.. well they're feeling a little less comfortable it with.
1. No Respawn

**TF2 I LOVE IT.  
This game is so great man, and the fandom is freaking hilarious. Anyway, this is my first TF2 fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own TF2 or any of the Mercs**

* * *

There were a few things that the mercs just weren't ready to deal with. One of those things was aliens. The second thing was experimental cloning gone wild. The third thing… the thing that Scout had found a little more important than the other two things, was respawn not working. Look, they lived crazy lives.

Wait, understatement.

Their lives were disgustingly _chaotic._

Yes that worked. They 'died' probably, what, 20 times a day? Give or take of course, Scout never really counted his fingers properly, best not rely on math he did in his head. So from that, he was pretty sure that respawn not working _at all_ was a little more terrifying than aliens or clones. Not that he was terrified.

Pfft, what was he, a girl?

Na, Scout wasn't terrified when Engineer announced that the respawn was busted but they still had to get out there and kill BLU.

…Not at all…

So the fact that he was waiting at the base doors, his force-a-nature held tighter in his grip than usual, meant absolutely nothing. No matter how many times that crazy old man Sniper back there glanced at him. He wasn't scared of nothin'. Not aliens, clones, BLU, or broken respawns. He bit down on his lip, rather hard, before the buzz sounded and the doors swung upward. Giving himself no time to think on anything again, Scout rushed out of the base as his adrenaline started rushing through his blood. Within moments Scout was already headed toward the halfway spot on the map, this time keeping a rather keen eye out for anything even remotely blue.

…

The RED team's Sniper had left the safety of the base with the usual mass of his teammates, while Scout darted ahead of the rest of them, and Solder rocket jumped his way straight toward the middle of the map.

They both wondered why they died so much.

Today however, Sniper had hoped that his team would have taken abnormal precautions till respawn was working again. Apparently though that was not going to happen. The man had noticed Scout's death grip on his weapon before the doors opened, and he wondered if the kid was scared. Even a little.

Hell, he wouldn't blame him if he was.

Sure they'd all died a good few hundred times already, but they all went out there knowing that whatever happened they'd come back all find and dandy a few seconds later. Sniper wasn't used to the concept of dying, he was pretty sure none of them were really _used_ to it, but that definitely didn't mean he wanted to die and stay dead this time. So up he went, into a kind of favorite sniping point that circled around a good portion of the map where a lot of the stalemates got held. As he reached one of the small windows, Sniper pulled up his scope and scanned around the map. He saw Soldier off somewhere in the distance screaming about something, and a dart of red passed in front of scope before disappearing behind a wall.

Maybe the kid was playing it safe this time?

Soldier on the other hand never changed. With a sigh, Sniper kept his scope close to areas around their obnoxiously loud teammate. He could see BLU off in the distance, but moving pretty fast. Their Demoman was missing, okay. But so was their Heavy and Medic; great. At least both team soldiers were being equally rowdy and loud. Sniper briefly wondered if BLU was having the same problems with the respawn as they were and whether or not that would affect their fighting today as well. He didn't have time to dwell on it however because he just barely managed to catch the soft glow of a BLU dot racing its way up his shirt. He just managed to leap to the side before a bullet embedded itself into the wood wall behind him, spraying slivers and wood fragments in every which way.

Grumbling to himself, Sniper carefully eased his way back to the window, watching for the BLU speck that meant probable death.

This was going to be a long, _long,_ day.

* * *

 **Yeah! Sort a-f chapter. Wow, it didnt look that sort in word haha. Anyway, hope it was good enough to catch you attention!**

 **R &R if ya want. No idea when I'll update.**

 **-Pendragon**


	2. No Harm

**Chapter two! YEAH!  
** **How was chapter 1? good? eh? ah whatever Im just writing this for the hell of it and I need some more Hurt!Scout lololol.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Scout was doing pretty well he figured. Considering he was still alive and at the moment only had a few scrapes and bruises. He had _almost_ taken a bullet to the noggin, but managed to dodge them on sheer luck this time.

He'd tripped.

 _Friggin tripped._

That's what saved his life. He'd never been so happy to be a klutz in his whole life. BLU's scout was running around somewhere close by, he'd heard the guy a few moments ago. Man it was like a freaking mine field out here. Every turn at a corner or dash to a new building could have a sniper waiting for him, or a heavy revving up that god damn mini gun. He was pretty sure he'd nicked the other scout in the side with his pistol once, but he wasn't sure. He sighed as he leaned back against the wall of a building. The shade was a nice refresher from the awful heat they were all running around in. Scout never really noticed it before.

He guessed it was because he was always dyin so he never had time to feel the heat.

The wall exploded next to him and Scout jumped out of surprise, though it was just enough to avoid a second shot. Rolling out of the way Scout skillfully wound back up on his feet before he twirled around and fired off his own gun toward his attacker; which turned out to be BLU team's scout. Pulling out his pocket pistol, Scout fired off the magazine at his typical rapid shot speed before quickly loading a new mag. BLU's scout had to jump behind a bolder in order to avoid getting his chest led lined and it made Scout wonder if BLU team's respawn was having problems of its own.

He was pretty sure last time he'd tried to kill the guy with that pistol he had just run straight into the bullets toward him. It wasn't terribly effective if the guy he was shooting at knew that no matter how many bullets he got hit with he'd just come back anyway. BLU's Scout suddenly darted back around the corner and this time seemed to be attempting an actual aim with the scatter gun. Scout noticed the light tint to the guy's shirt, red smeared the light blue fabric and it made the RED merc grin; least he'd hit the son of a bitch.

Leaping forward into a tuck-and-roll Scout managed to dodge the shot from his BLU counterpart. He rolled into it, rebounding right next to the BLU Scout's legs which he proceeded to grab and yank out from under the guy. Said Scout went flailing backward, a string of curses rolling off his lips before he fell hard against the rough terrain.

"Awh ya no good cheat'r!" He growled angrily as he kicked Scout in the face after freeing one of his legs, "That an't how we do it!"

BLU Scout's foot collided with the RED merc's jaw and his head snapped sideways as he let go and recoiled. Scout could taste blood and he was pretty sure something had cracked or he had a loose tooth or two. None the less he recovered quickly just as BLU's Scout was reaching for his pistol. His own a few feet away, discarded quickly during the roll, Scout settled for grabbing the BLU merc's arm and hand while pushing the gun away from his face. The two struggled against one another for a moment before Scout quickly let go of the BLU merc's arm and nailed him in the face. There was a crunch under his knuckles as they collided with the BLU merc's nose and said merc howled as his hand let go of the pistol instinctively and flew to his face. Quickly turning the gun around in his own hands Scout brought the pistol down toward BLU's Scout, but before he could shoot the guy he was knocked backwards as the BLU merc's feet collided swiftly with his chest.

Scout rolled backwards down the mild hill that had been sitting behind them before coming to a painful stop at the bottom; on his head and shoulders. Groaning, lying there for a moment trying to get rid of the pain as fast he could, Scout opened his eyes when he heard the familiar sound of a bat cracking against a baseball. There was only the briefest second of the BLU merc in his vision before a baseball promptly nailed him hard, right in the forehead. Scout's hands flew up to his face as he cursed and yelled. His head was spinning now and there was the angry throbbing of his new bruise and injuries to go along with it. He was taken out of his painful daze when the sound of a scatter gun clicking quickly into place hit his ears.

BLU's Scout had grabbed his primary gun and aimed it fast down toward the RED merc still lying on his back. The BLU sneered while blood ran out of his nose, and as he pulled the trigger quickly. RED's own Scout attempted to roll out of the way, but disorientated as he was from the ball to the head, he only managed to move out of the way for the brunt of the shot; his shoulder was still nicked rather badly. Scout shouted angrily as he got himself to his feet and quickly darted behind a wall just as BLU's Scout fired off the second shot; the wall exploded right next to his legs as dust and debris went into the air.

Scout tripped and fell forward, his calf having been hit after the second shot. He quickly hid himself behind a bunch of crates where a small box of ammo was hiding.

But, of course, no medi-kit.

 _God damn it._

"Ugh what the hell!" Scout growled as he tried to squeeze his shoulder wound shut.

He pulled out his own scatter gun, realizing he hadnt bothered to grab his own pistol or keep a hold of the BLU Scout's pistol, and then reloaded it before he slowly peered around the crates.

Least there was no sign of that BLU bastard yet.

Scout groaned painfully as he fell back against the crates again; his leg throbbing in agony and his head still aching. Ugh this was terrible! He wasnt normally alive this long enough to actually _feel_ his injuries...Jeez in all hell he _really_ missed respawn.

* * *

 **Have any of you read the comic _Down to Nothing_ by Blasted King? UGH it's so awesome I love it. You guys should totally check it out if you havent. I would suggest doing the tumblr page. **

**Anyway, hope it was a good second chapter. R &R if ya want.**

 **-Pendragon**

 **P.S. I have no idea where Im going with this story. harharhar**


End file.
